The After Dinner Payback
by Gnarkill
Summary: R&R.....The Trio is back, with new friends and as always a new mystery that needs to be solved. This time however Harry isn't going to be the only hero of this story, as a killer roams free for a murder, Jared is only stpes behind from unmasking the clue
1. Prologue

The moon slowly rises over the innocent streets of Diagon Alley as the small town seems dead. Abby Smith smiles kissing her long time boyfriend and new fiancé, Ron Weasley, good-bye before departing from The Leaky Cauldron. They had recently been let out of Hogwarts after completing their seven year school term. Of course their gang of friend they made still keep in touch but things seem to be hard with work running most of their lives. She has been really happy lately ever since Ron proposed to her, it all she has been able to think about. Abby smiles walking down the cobbled streets gently stroking her engagement ring thinking of the future that is a glimpse away for Ron and her. Reality becomes nothing but vibrant streaks surrounding her feeble life when she become entranced in what the future may hold for her. Only if life wasn't so cruel at crucial points as Abby is quickly dragged back into reality. The sound of a sudden bang buzzed through her ears bringing her to a sudden halt. She stumbles forward as blood gushes out of her mouth and oozes down from the center of her forehead. Abby falls to the ground becoming as cold as a glacier before her now useless body touches the stone. Her head lies face down in a puddle of her own crimson blood as a hole straight through her skull provides this lovely nectar.


	2. New Beginning

The sun shines down onto the earth as the wind blows through the grassy noel illuminating the morning. Jared smiles as he gazes out into the horizon that is seen from the window he and Hermione share. One year after school ended Jared proposed to Hermione and they married months later. It has only been one month since the newlywed couple has married but they are enjoying every minute of this new life they have created for themselves.

Jared stumbles for a moment over the fuzzy red and gold rug he borrowed from the Gryffindor common room during his last days at Hogwarts. Hermione still lies in bed as the sun lightly washes her fare skin. She smiles as Jared slowly tip-toes over to her and kisses her head lightly before heading into the shower. After school, Jared applied for a job as an Auror and is currently in training. Hermione received a letter from Hogwarts asking if she would like to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class next term, and she happily accepted.

Jared sleepily walks into the bathroom and turns on the water, quickly stripping down and hopping into the shower before the heat dies down too much. Hermione smiles holding up the blanket to her chest as she slide of out bed. Jared smiles as the waters hit his chest and slowly flow down his body creating a puddle of water near the drain in the bath tub. Hermione smiles as she drops the blanket and quickly become undressed sneaking up behind Jared as he stares mesmerized into the water droplets the shower is making. Jared continues to stare as the sound of the water streaming against his body; the soothing sound holds him in a trance.

Hermione smiles knowing he has no clue of her location as she bear hugs him from behind. Jared smirks turning around in her arms as her bare skin meets his in almost perfect harmony. The water drips from Jared wet hair onto Hermione's shoulders and cheeks as he passionately kisses her. Hermione wraps her arms around his neck and traces his bottom lip with her tongue. 

They both exit the shower and drying off on the way to getting dressed. Jared dresses in comfortable dress pants that have a thin grey stripping and a plain white collared t-shirt. Hermione however dresses in long pants and a white shirt underneath the robes she has to wear. Jared smiles and wraps his arms around Hermione while lightly nibbling on her neck. He lifts her up off the ground and carries her downstairs into the lower portion of the house. Hermione smiles, happy to be in Jared arms. She laughs and kisses him long and with a newfound fire before getting set down. They enter the living room as Jared smiles and lays Hermione down on the couch. It is one of the biggest rooms on the house, with a crackling fire, a plush red couch lined with gold trim, and some matching chairs. Hermione runs her hand up Jared chest as she glances over to the clock and falls off of the couch in shock.

"Baby you okay" Jared asks helping her back up onto her feet. Hermione smiles and kisses Jared once more before heading for the door

"Baby Im fine...well actually just late...I love you and Ill see you later" She says walking over to the fire, and scooping some emerald powder in her hand. Jared smiles as he watches Hermione throw the floo powder into the fire and spin off to Hogwarts.

He has been in love with Hermione ever since they started dating her during seventh year. Honestly, he knew it from the first time their eyes met in the Great Hall, but back then he thought he was just being foolish. Now he is married to her and feels invincible, and thinking back to the past makes him think how foolish he actually was being. 

Jared arises from the couch and walks out the front door and turns around looking back at the house as he leaves. It was Hermione's idea at first to buy the house; she wanted somewhere that had enough room for themselves and any possible children or guests. Jared finally caved in but only with one condition, the house had to be in the village of Godrics Hollow. Of course Hermione loved the idea, after their seventh year Harry disappeared again to look for the horcruxes. And with moving to Godrics Hollow, there is a chance of seeing Harry one last time.

Jared turns back around mounting his broom before blasting off into the sky above him. This is what Jared loved the most about the wizarding world, the fact that anything is possible. Jared zoomed through the clouds at an alarming speed as anything below him now looks like an ant. Jared starts to slow down as he lands by The Leaky Cauldron.

Jared enters the little bar with good spirits. Tom, the barman, looks up from cleaning the dishes only to be disappointed once again. Ever since Voldomert returned, no one sat and chatted anywhere.

As Jared walks slowly through the bar, he notices that the rooms above him are empty. Shrugging, he continues across the room until he faces a large brick wall. Knowingly, he takes out his wand and taps one brick, then slides his wand back inside his pocket. The brick walls begin to shift and turn, slowly opening up to Diagon Alley.

Jared begins to walk as other officers from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement stand around a body lying in a pool of blood. He runs up as he is intercepted by an officer

"You showed up just in time, sir. he says in a no-nonsense voice as they walk up to the victim" Jared crouches down slipping on plastic gloves before slowly lifting the victims head up. Jared's eyes widen in horror as he turns away taking a few deep breaths, trying to fight off the shock. After a few minutes, he turns around to face the horrid scene.


	3. Promiscuous

Ron lies frustrated on the couch of his childhood home wondering where Abby has disappeared to. The last time he has seen her was last night before she left The Leaky Cauldron wanting to head home and get some sleep.

Ginny walks down the stairs noticing Ron has come for a visit and dives on top of him with a look of joy in her face. Ron puts on a fake smile as Ginny climbs off of him in a mini skirt and a bell shirt.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Ron says trying not to freak out.

"Well its called clothes, Ron" she said with a smirk. She had the same conversation with her father when she brought the clothes.

"Well bloody hell I can see if you are wearing that in public, but these are something a brother doesn't want to see his younger sister in" Ron spat, voice laced with disgust.

Ginny smiled and waves her buttocks in front of Ron wanting to see his reaction as she walks into the kitchen. Ron almost gags falling off the couch

"Thanks Ginny that what I really wanted to see" he said sarcastically as he flips her off. Ginny smiles as Harry walks through the doors of the Weasley abode. Ron smiles and quickly arises shaking hands with Harry 

"Its been a long time, you making a pit stop before continuing the search" Ron asked, eyes gleaming.

Harry shakes his head unable to keep his attention on Ron as he sees Ginny in her short mini skirt and belly shirt. Ginny smiles and walks over to Harry hugging him tightly as he becomes excited. Ron shakes his head and walks into the bathroom not really wanting to know where the hell this conversation is going to go. Harry sits down on the couch as Ginny smiles and lowers herself on his lap slowly rubbing her hand up his chest seductively.

"Well Ginn, you've grown up" he says trying to keep eye contact. Ginny smiles lightly kissing his neck and whispering into his ear

"Well I certainly have" she says sounding seductively sexy as her chest presses against Harry's chest. Harry gulps and being to perspire as Ginny runs her hand light teasing Harry's lips before kissing him passionately. 

"I've missed you so much, the secret letters we sent each other just made me want you more" Ginny says trying to indicate when Ron is going to return. Harry smiles running his hand lightly up Ginny's leg as the ends of her skirt tickle the back of his hand.

"I've missed you too, and now that all that horcrux stuff is done" Harry takes a breath as Ginny lowers her hand slowly towards the crotch region of his pants.

"We can finally be together like we always wanted to" Harry said finishing his sentence.  
The flushing of the bathroom toilet makes Ginny jump off of Harry's lap and next to him on the couch lightly brushing her leg against his. Ron slowly re-enters the living room trying to shield his eyes from anything he really doesn't need to see happening. To his surprise Ginny is only sitting next to Harry as their eyes simultaneously shoot in his direction. Ron gets an eerie feeling as he sits down in the chair sighing in a worried tone. Harry can tell something is wrong with his best friend as he and Ginny look into each others eyes   
"Ron, are you okay" Harry asked, worry thick in his voice. Ron sighed in frustration and shook his head

"No, Im not...Abby hasn't owled and didn't even show up to come with me to the house today. Im really worried about her" Ron said as a tear glided down his cheek. Harry tries to think of what to say as Ginny continues to rub her leg against his.

"Well she is probably sick, Ron you know how it can be sometimes" he said hoping that what he says it true. Ron smiles and gets up.

"Im going to check up on Abby" Ron said, walking out the door without saying good-bye.  
Ginny sighs as a worried look come across her face. A Harry half smile as Ginny forgets about Ron's problem and runs her hand up and down Harry's leg in a stroking manner. Harry becomes erected in excitement as he lays on top of Ginny, snogging her with a fiery passion as his hand runs all the way up her skirt.


	4. Life On Standby

Jared stands up and walks away for a moment trying not to look at his dead friend lying in the puddle of blood. Memories begin to flood Jared's mind of his seventh year of school and all the time he has spent with Abby. Jared takes a deep breath as his mind becomes clear and he begins to think again.

"Okay, so what is the time of death" Jared asks turning back around masking his rage and becoming serious. 

"Around three a.m." One of the Arour's says being pulled out of his daze. Jared nods turning Abby's lifeless corpse over and examining the hole through her skull.

"Do you have any idea of what created this hole" Jared asks before sticking his finger inside of it to see if any residue was inside. He pulls his finger out as blood drips down from it like a water faucet that is broken.

"That is what we are confused about sir... we have absolutely no clue... we think it may be a new kind of magic" The officer says feeling stupid. Jared shakes his head.

"Well seems like we have a mystery on our hands. Take the body down to the morgue so her loved ones can take her for a funeral" Jared says laying a blanket over the body before turning around and walking away. Jared continues to walk as a tear rolls down his cheek after the sight he has seen. In the distance he can see Ron exiting an apartment area where Abby was living.

"Ron, over here" Jared yells as he begins to run towards him. Ron turns around trying to mask his sadness after hearing that Abby hadn't returned home last night. Jared reaches Ron panting like crazy

"I've got some bad news" he says as Ron can see a sad look in Jared's face.

"W-What is it" Ron asks as Jared catches his breath.

"I want you to hear it from me first...Abby was murdered last night" Jared says as Ron clenches his fist tight masking his pain and sorrow. A blood filled tear glides down Ron's cheek, just before he turns around and begins walking slowly as the world around him become a vicious disease that is always trying to kill him. Jared tries to run after him, but his feet tell him otherwise as he becomes immobile. Only able to stand and watch his friend breaks down. As Jared stands time around him slows as everything around him becomes a grey abyss of images of the world that thrives on the blood of the innocent. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron slowly entered the lopsided home of the Weasley's. As he walked through the threshold and into the living room to find a roomful of cheery faces. Ron paused and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the task that lie ahead. Slowly walking into the room making sure that the tear stains were hidden, Ron said hello to the occupants of the room. Sitting down in the plush red armchair by the fire, Ron turned to the group. Taking a deep breath, he told the crowd the haunting news.

"Well Abby was murdered" Ron spat. The crowd looked at him in disbelief. Tears gathered in Ginny's eyes, and rolled down the rosy cheeks of Molly. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and let the tears stain his worn out robes. Ginny now had tears pouring down her face in rivers. Harry could only watch Ron. Most of the Order had no idea who Abby was and did not know how to react. So, they sat there trying to comfort the ones affected. Ron sat there quietly, watching his friends and family mourns. He felt something new, emptiness. Not knowing what to do, Ron fled. Silently getting up he ran from the room. Once he was alone, Ron cried. He did not know how long he cried, but he did. He let all the feeling pour out of him. The tears flowed down his cheeks and pooled in his lap. While Ron cried he also thought, he thought about lots of things. He knew that he would never be able to live without Abby.


	5. Cure for the Itch

The world around Jared came tumbling back to him as he began to remember what has happened. He knows that he has to find Abby's killer, but now he has to tell everyone, but he didn't know who. Hermione was at school teaching, so Jared didn't want to bother her , then have her leave school for the matter. Ron already knew and has gone without leaving a word. The only logical thing left is to tell would be Eve and Draco. Ever since school ended Eve and Jared rifted apart, he knew it wasn't Draco's fault but their has always been a tension between him and Draco that he was never able to shake. Jared walks down the cobbled streets and becomes perched on his broom as he blasts off into the sky.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eve lies in her bed staring at the ceiling of the enormous room that she has been inhabiting for the past year. She is still shocked at the fact that the one guy she falls in love with is the same Draco Malfoy that used to make fun of her during the first year. Now things have changed, not only has Draco showing his love and affection by marrying Eve but they have also conceived a child in the process. This no doubt proved Draco's love for he as he has made a complete change in the year they've been together. The little clone of his father has now been destroyed and it seems as if the wild and crazy side finally grew up and understood if he is going to be a father and husband he must know his responsibilities. Still even after all the changed Eve still cannot comprehend this at all but lives every moment of it.

Draco lay next to Eve with his arms wrapped around her still out cold. He loves his new life and his beautiful wife with all his heart. The fact of being a father makes him feel like he has something to live for besides the one he loves. Draco now controls the entire Malfoy Mansion after his father was sent to Azkaban for following the Dark Lord. Draco knew he was never evil like his father, in fact is he was he would have killed Harry the first chance he had. Things have changed since those times of his clouded judgement, he now had a family so thing that he used to cherish before now became nothing but memories. His eyes slowly open as the beauty of an angel sits in his arms now turning towards him.

"I love you Draco" says smiling just before they kiss passionately.

Eve smiles as she slowly slides out of bed, signaling Draco to follow her into the shower. Draco smiles and follows as the tub fills and the warmth of the water lightly forms around their bodies. Draco smiles as his hands run up Eves leg passing her area and lightly touching her breast. Eves eyes widen slightly as she becomes filled with pleasure and craves more, pull Draco close to her wrapping her legs around his waist as he begins the pelvic thrust.

Eve smiles as she begins to moan but is cut off by cries from another room. Draco smirks and kisses Eve before climbing out of the bath tub and quickly dressing before checking on the baby. The baby had only been born moths ago and Eve was happy with taking care of her new daughter and the whole breast feeding thing. Draco loved it because well he is a guy and loves to see his wife naked. They named their new daughter Ericka after Eves mother who had passed shortly before the Ericka's birth. Draco re-enters the bathroom with baby Ericka in his hands slowly cradling her as Eve lied in the bath tub cleaning herself. Eve loved the fact the Draco Is a wonderful father, she was first hesitant about it because knowing how Draco's father was with him, she didn't want that but Draco was caring, nurturing and loving. It brought a smiles to Eve face and always brightened her day to see Draco acting as a father to Ericka. She knew that Draco loved the new family they had started and that everything will be okay. Eves smiling was interrupted by a hard knocking of the front door of the mansion.

"Who in the bloody hell bothers someone at seven in the morning" she thought as she kissed Draco before letting him get into the bath tub. Eve quickly dressed and held Ericka in her hand while slowly walking down the stair towards the door. She reached the door , quickly fixing her hair before slowly opening it with a smile on her face.

"Hell...Jared is that you" she says blinking before figuring out it was him. Jared smiles and enters the room noticing Eve is only in a robe

"Yes...but ohhh is this baby Ericka" he says smiling. Eve nods kissing Ericka on the forehead as she begins to smile and talking in baby language.

"Why are you here so early Eve" says unable to comprehend why he would bother them at this hour. Jared sighs as Draco comes running down the stairs dressed and surprised to see Jared.

"Hey Jared" he says running down and taking his place next to Eve. Jared smiles

"Ohh well the reason Im here is because somethings happened he says as Eves eyes widen"

"Is Hermione okay, is she hurt" Eve says jumping into protective mode. Jared shakes his head

"No nothing like that...but Abby was murdered...and I figured you being her best friend should know" he says as he clears his throat trying not to make himself sound sad. Eve begins to break down into tears as she hand Draco Ericka and runs onto the couch crying. Jared lowers his head and turns around walking out the door leaving Eve and Draco to this horrible news. Draco quickly lays Ericka down for her afternoon nap. Wrapping his arms around Eve, he gently turns her around and holds her close letting her tears stain the white cotton of his tee-shirt.


	6. I'll Go Until My Heart Stops

The day quickly turns to night as the moon slowly rises above the clouds providing light to the creatures of the night. Ron wanders aimlessly in the open fields he has grown accustom to near his home. He cant stop thinking of his now long lost love and the good times they've shared. He remembers the night she was ready to give herself to him, but he refused being the type that waits for marriage. Abby was willing to wait even though it seemed to be the one thing she wanted to do with Ron so their love would be official. Now she is dead, only a corpse to be decayed and eaten by bugs and worm six feet below the ground. Tears begin to form as Ron cannot hold back any longer and he falls to the ground in tear yelling cursing at nothing but the air that surrounds his now worthless life. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Weasley homestead, Harry sits down to dinner with Ginny and her parents like he used to do before his search. But, not it was different, somewhat awkward because he and Ginny were secretly dating it seemed different.

"Well Harry its lovely to have you back, dear" Ms. Weasley says smiling as she hands passes Harry the bowl with the mashed potatoes. Harry smiles

"Thank you, and do you know where Ron is" he asks looking to see if he is trying to sneak up on him. Mr. Weasley shrugs

"Sorry we haven't seen him all day" she says before starting to eat his meal. Harry shrugs it off knowing how Ron can be sometimes and begins to eat as well. Ginny smiles as her leg accidentally wonders over to Harry's leg rubbing against it. Not only that but it magically wonders up his legs as her bare foot starts to rub his crotch region in a stroking matter. Harry begins to perspire and take a sip of his drink of Ginny smiles pleasuring him with her foot. His hands wander to his lap and begin to massage her foot as Ginny giggles slightly from the touching. Harry continues to eat his dinner as his enjoyment increases erecting his excitement. Ginny smiles as she feels something hard inside Harry's pants and giggles alittle louder as her parents look at her like she is crazy. Ginny stops 

"Sorry I just remembered a joke I was told earlier today" she says hiding her sensual massage she is giving to Harry. Harry smiles as he finishes dinner and he and Ginny simontaneously sneak outside quickly.

"That was close" Harry says smiling as he sits down underneath a giant oak tree. Ginny smiles running her hands down Harry's should straight through his chest and resting them in his belt.

"Well I felt something hard Harry, I don't know if it was just your leg or you were happy to see me she says showing the naughty side Ginny has kept masked all these years." Ginny questions in a teasing tone. Harry blushes bright red indicating what Ginny wanted to hear as she begins to lick her lips and kisses down his chest, stopping at his belt. Ginny smiles making her look like the most innocent girl in the world before unbuckling Harry's belt and pull down his pants. Harry's eyes widen slight understanding what is just about to possibly happen. Ginny looks back up at Harry and keeps eye contacts as the world around them slows and she moves her mouth down ready to give him what muggles call a blow job. Ginny stops dead in her tracks as her tongue lightly touches Harry's area and she jumps up screaming her lungs out. Harry flies into the air pulling his pants back together as he stares at Ron's fly infested body hanging from a bloody rope in the tree.


	7. Achilles Last Stand

The sky is blanketed by grey clouds as the sun tries to sneak rays of light onto the thriving earth. The air is moist as droplets of rain begin to crash to the ground hydrating the creatures that inhabit this region of the planet. Jared slowly strolls through the open fields as the rain slowly falls around him, creating a barrier of droplets as he walks. The day had been depressing from the moment Jared had entered Diagon Alley only to find heartbreak and sorrow. Now he had to break the news to Ginny and her parents. He continues to walk as thunder crashes creating an illuminating effect throughout the emptiness if the fields. As the thunder dims the sound of a young girl shrieking can be heard from miles away. Jared's senses jump as a natural reaction to run kicks in speeding him down to the Weasley homestead. He can see in the distance a red haired girl with a visible flush of screaming her lungs out. Not only does he see the girl but something hanging from the tree. Harry turns around with a look of shock in his eye trying to comprehend that his best friend in now hanging dead in a tree. Jared slows his pace as he recognizes the face of the hanging body in the tree.

"Shi..." he cant even finish the sentence as he begins to have flashbacks of earlier when Ron found out the news. Ginny stops screaming and begins breaking down into tears as Harry wraps his arms around her. Jared slowly walks forward looking at Ron dead body as blood drips down his neck and creates droplets at his fingertips. Flies swarm his open mouth and eyes as the look of depression and sorrow covers his dead cold face. A single piece of parchment hangs from his shirt as the rain begins to fall harder. Jared pulls down the paper and begins to read it aloud.

"This is my suicide note, I cannot live without Abby she is the only person who I have ever loved and will always love. I will be joining her and I ask that when you have the funerals have them together and bury us together"

Jared finishes reading before he takes out his pocket knife and cut the rope dropping Ron's body to the ground like a lifeless dummy. Ginny stays clinged to Harry as she watches her brothers body lay motionless on the ground. Jared steps back taking a deep breath of the fresh air as Ron's corpse begins to produce the smell of death. Mr and Mrs. Weasley run outside to check on what the screaming as about and stand in shock as they see their son lying dead on the ground. Ginny continues to cry in Harry's arms as a tear rolls down his cheek as well. Jared grabs a blanket and lays it over Ron to cover the sight of his dead body. Shortly after the body is found a coffin is brought to the house and Ron is laid into it to sit until the funeral day comes. Abby's body is also laid into a coffin and is set next to Ron's waiting for the same funeral day. The thunder continues and roars in the sky as lighting strikes the tree Ron's mangled and dead corpse hung from, creating a brilliant flash of light followed by a fire. Jared just stands as the rain falls to the ground , as time slips away from him and the world around him begins to go into slow motion as thoughts travel through his head. His hands drips from the rain as red drops fall to the ground cleaning his hands of the blood of an innocent boy who just wanted the love of his life back with him.


	8. Big Yellow Taxi

Several days had passed and everyone who had heard the devastating news of Abby and Ron's death had turned gloom. Harry, Jared, Eve, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione were affected the most. While sitting in the common room that was once decorated in seemly cheery red and gold paint with matching future, now only brought forth the memories of them laughing, studying, and enjoying each other. Ron's death had hit Harry the hardest. He was his best mate. Harry would sit in the red armchair laced with gold silk that once was Ron's staring into the fire, letting his thoughts wander. He would think about life before he lost his best mate, before he lost his parents. How easy it was, he was loved. His blood boiled with the thought of losing it all so easily. Harry knew what he had to do, he would seek revenge. He knew that there was only one wizard that was feared by all. He had his heart set; he would attend the funeral, and then seek his revenge. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

The funeral was upon the group, the day was dark and misty. It seemed all too real, the weather, the dark oak coffins, the fact that two wonderful people had left the earth forever. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Jared, Eve, and Draco took their seats. Not one word was uttered in that moment. They all knew that Harry would have the hardest time with this. Harry's eyes were glossed over with tears. Ginny took his hand gently in hers and squeezed it. He looked over with a tear stained face. he knew that he would never loose Ginny. He was grateful for that; Ginny was the one love that he would ever have. It was Hermione's turn to speak. She slowly walked up behind the coffins.

"Abby's death was horrible, I wish we knew how she died and Ron, Ron we all knew that he would never live without Abby. So once Abby died, it was only a matter of time until well this" Hermione finished her speech with tears streaming down her face. The only person who had dry eyes was Harry. Jared wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close while she cried. Ginny was now speaking

"I will always miss Ron, he's my brother! He was the one who annoyed me the most" the crowd laughed a little at this, "he did it because he cared the most about me. He never wanted to see me hurt" Ginny's voice trailed off, she was unsure if she could continue. 

"I remember when Harry and I first stared going out he was so worried about me. He went up to Harry and told him if he hurt me he would wish he was never born" Ginny smiled a little at the memory "I guess thats why Ill miss him so much" Ginny voice faltered and she sat down her gaze locked on the ground in front of her. The moment had arrived; it was Harry's turn to speak. He walked up, straight faced. The gleam that once was in his eye was gone; he ran his hand over the coffin in which Ron was placed.

"I think you all know that Ron was my best mate and I will miss him and Abby very much. I always knew that Ron and Abby would get together. I just never knew that Ron loved Abby this much he took his life to be with her. You never know what you have until its gone. I found this muggle song its called Big Yellow Taxi by Joni Mitchell, the song goes

They paved paradise and put up a parking lot,  
With a pink hotel, a boutique,  
And a swinging hot spot.  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you've got till it's gone?  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. They took all the trees and put them in a tree museum.  
And they charged all the people  
A dollar and a half just to see 'em.  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you've got till it's gone?   
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot.  
Hey, farmer, farmer, put away that D.D.T., now!  
Give me spots on my apples   
But leave me the birds and the bees, please!  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you've got till it's gone?   
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot.  
Late last night I heard the screen door slam.  
And a big yellow taxi took away my old man.  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you've got till it's gone?  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot.

I heard the song and I knew that it was perfect for this. These lyrics are exactly what I feel, and I hope that they mean something to you" With that Harry took his seat, now he was crying too. His speech had meant the most to everyone, they all thought about what he said. It was true, you don't know what you have until its gone. When the burial started, Harry quietly started sinning Big Yellow Taxi, Ginny quickly picked up, followed by Hermione, Jared, Eve, and Draco. Soon enough, the entire crowd was singing. Harry was singing the loudest. He knew that these would be the only words to describe what he was feeling. Ginny made sure that she was the last one to leave. When Harry gave her a questioning look, she shrugged if off. She walked up to Ron's headstone with dread in her heart. She gently laid a yellow rose on the grassy space in front of the headstone.

"I'll miss you, brother" She whispered, tears streaming down her already tear stained face.  
She placed a kiss on the headstone, then turned and started to catch up with Harry and the rest. Turning around saying one last silent goodbye, she ran to her friends.


	9. The Process of Assimilation

A black cloaked figure strolls down the now withered path, that used to lay inside of the Forbidden Forest. The moons shines it incandescent light through the vibrant trees that hide secrets within its rustling leaves. The figure continues forward as clouds above begin to shield the forest from its light making it completely pitch black.

"Well I hope that Raynil isn't afraid of the dark" the figure says chuckling alittle at the thought that someone like Raynil could fear anything. Ever since he was released from Azkaban, himself and Raynil have been tight, having each others back no matter who is at fault in the situation. Their friendship had actually begun during a fight that broke out inside of the prison. One of the inmates underestimated Raynil's strength and took a swing at him. Unfortunaly for him, Raynil was a lot faster than most wizards are. That is when all hell basically broke loose, inmates started fighting and a humongous riot broke out which led to Raynil starting after the inmate in a slow and steady pace. The figure watched from a distance as Raynil approached like a lion does, circling his prey before getting ready to pounce. The figure walked forward as the fist fight began, and it seemed pretty evenly matched until he stepped in and took one swing at the inmate, instantly dropping him to his knees and choking on his own blood.

A small path in the trees began to clear it path as a figure ahead was able to been seen holding another person in mid-air. It was obvious to the cloaked figure who Raynil was, just by the body language and the position the holding figure was in. Once Raynil was bored of the figure he tossed him onto the ground like a piece of dirt and drew his wand.

"I'm sorry my dear friend but you cannot be trusted anymore" Raynil said with an evil grin on his face as he slowly raised his wand, wanting to delay his kill. The figure on the ground tried to crawl to safety as tears began to fall from his bruised and beaten face. Raynil laughed slightly as his wand stopped in the right position waiting for the right moment.

"Avada Kedavra" he yelled as the cloaked figure walking into the path, stopping to watch the fireworks. The figure on the ground broke down into tears as the words left Raynil's mouth, and a green flash of light could be seen coming straight towards his face. The bolt of green lightning strikes the victim as he is blasted back, being dragged by the power of the spell a few feet. The cloaked figure chuckled slightly as he walked forward clapping slowly, and lowering his hood revealing his pure light blue eyes with no sign of a pupil. His head was completely shaved with a pair of goggles resting on top of his smooth head.

"Ahh Zander I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up tonight" Raynil says walking forward and shaking Zander's hand, as both of their firm grips meet. The clouds above slowly disappear revealing the moon's light once more, prompting Zander to place his goggles over his eyes. Raynil laughs as Zander's silence indicates that the job has been completed.

"Well I guess I should congratulate you on the latest kill, I mean for the client to want you to use a muggle weapon as destructive as this it must have been a very dangerous target" Raynil says beginning to walk out of the path leaving the body fro any wolves who need to feast tonight. Zander follows and nods, pulling out the gun the client had sent to his home for the contract. He hands it to Raynil with a look of hate on his face as it still is in his sight.

" I hate these muggle weapons, they are too quick and don't improve you in anyway, but your target practice" Zander says with his scruffy voice as Raynil places the gun into his robe pocket. They both continue to walk down the forest path was the moon light illuminates the path they wish to take.

"Well this should be the only contact that the brotherhood make you take with this kind of assassination, this was one of the special contracts that was made by a highly wealthy employer to the brotherhood, but even we have standards that must be upheld" Raynil says trying to explain the way this contract had worked. Zander nods understanding Raynil's words as the moons slowly begins to lower behind the trees indicating the sun shall arise soon.

"I shall contact you as I always do Zander, when a new contract need to be completed" Raynil says making a quick turn into the trees disappearing from sight. Zander continues forward as the light of the sun shines down through the trees revealing the entire forest to his eyes. He makes a sudden stop on the path letting the sun beat down onto his head before reapplying his hood.


	10. Sleeping Awake

Day turned to dusk as the conclusion of the funeral brought mixed emotions between everyone. As the ceremony slowed played though Jared's mind, he could eventually pin-point when Harry had began to crave vengeance. Not only did he lose his best friend, but a piece of his past had been lost as well and now it was time to make what seemed like vengeance to represent punishment. Of course, Jared didn't blame him, if it had been someone as close to him as Ron was to Harry he would want to taste the blood of the poor soul who committed the crime. The only problem is that Abby's murder made absolutely no sense, the only thing that made sense to him was that it seemed like it was either a new type of magic or someone is using muggle weapons in the wizarding world. Either way he thought about it, the outcome could be fatal to many if this killer is let to roam free. The gang soon began to break up and go their separate ways towards what they call home as the same thing plagued their thoughts, that Abby and Ron didn't deserve this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tread home was the hardest thing Jared and Hermione had to face, even back when they had become acquainted those many years ago and the hardships endured during that time was nothing compared to the feeling that hovered over their heads. The moon shined over them, as one tried to start a conversation, nothing but dead air came out of their voice box. Finally Hermione cracked and dove into Jared's arms, knocking themselves to the gravel street. Tears fell from her now bright red cheeks as she buried her head deep into Jared's chest.

"She didn't deserve to die baby, I promise you that I'll find out who did this" Jared says gently rubbing her back as the tears began to flood Jared's shirt. Nothing more needed to be said between them, as the tears turned to sobs and the sobs slowly became gently and intoxicating kisses to Jared innocent lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Eve and Draco heads back to the Malfoy abode as well. Ericka has been keeping them up for the past few night, unable to stop the crying that had withered away an ability of hearing from Eve. The walk home seems almost peaceful but dreadful, as Ericka lie sleeping in Eve's arms, but the sorrow of the funeral had brought tears and memories bad to the surface. Draco on the other hand didn't know much of what to say, as he really never was good at the entire comforting shin-dig. Eve however, had become completely accustom to this reaction, as the only person who truly was able to help now at the passing of Abby was Jared. Jared and Her had been friends ever since he moved into the same neighborhood and well he was like a brother to her. Draco knew this also, even though he hated to admit it, Jared was a good guy at heart and had been their for Eve when he wasn't able to himself. The moment however quickly faded as a hooded figure crossed the cobbled street, time slowing around Eve as their eyes met. She instantly knew he was the one who was responsible for Abby's death, but she didn't know how to explain it, like it was a woman's instinct that alarmed inside of her as their eyes met for the moment. The figure walked past as Eve became determined and continues forward with Draco lightly wrapping his arms around her, as the cold of the night began to slowly kick in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as well, Ginny and Harry slowly walked along the coast of Hogwart's lake. Harry loved the view every since he had come to Hogwarts and now more then ever did he need to be cheered up. Ginny was a complete wreak, not only did she loose her brother, but the one who she was closest with even if they didn't show it. He had always been there for her, even if she called him a git for getting into her private business. They perched up against a nearby rock, and gazed into the horizon as memories flooded both of their minds simotaneously. Ginny looked up as a tear gently fell form Harry's cheek , lightly dripping onto her shoulder. She leans in and kisses him as they sat snuggling up as they awaited for the sunrise.


	11. Sweet Dreams

The sun arose with a blinding passion as it gently glided through the clouds, awakening Ginny from her quiet slumber she had received in Harry's protective arms. The sorrow of the funeral faded as the warmth and loving bond, that made Harry irresistible to Ginny, flooded her every desire. Harry have awoken as well, dazed and still trying to figure out where he was exactly. That feeling faded as well, as Ginny's craving for his touch engulfed her. Something about the sunrise made Ginny become a goddess of beauty as Harry's thought kicked in. She ran her hand up his chest, lightly tickling, before smothering his tender lips with passionate kisses. Harry couldn't believe what had come over Ginny, only hours ago had she been devastated by her brother's death, and now she was throwing herself onto him. The thoughts of what is right quickly were swept away as Ginny continues this erotic event, soon slowly and seductively making Harry's pants _magically_ disappear. That wasn't the only trick she had up her sleeve, in another few minutes her pants has disappeared as well as her shirt and bra, leaving Harry a perfect view of what he secretly craved for the many years they met. Ginny lightly buttered him up with sexy kisses to the neck as she mounted and began to take control and ride him like a pony. Harry began to almost burst with pleasure as the constant thrust of her, made him almost want to explode. The once silent moans, quickly turned to loud moans of passion as Ginny continued this charade, as Harry's grunts indicated he is enjoying himself as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the warmth of the sun shines down through the translucent windows of Eve and Draco's bed room. The rays lightly bead down onto Eve's face, bringing her body back to life form its slumber. She brightly smiles as Draco slowly awakens, beginning to gently massage her chest from behind. Eve smiles as he moves in closer, kissing her neck ever so gently and erotically making her emotions skyrocket.

"You know what we haven't done in a couple weeks" Draco whispers into Eve's ear, seductively massaging her chest. Eve raises a brow turning in his arms, her chest pressing against his, with a smirk on her face.

"And what would that be mister" She says keeping the smirk on her face, as she teases his emotions by rubbing her knee into his crotch region. Draco gulped and kissed her, making a lightbulb click inside of her head. She disappears under the blanket, rubbing her hands near his hips, gently stocking his leg. Draco become erect in pleasure as Eve look up at his face, through the partially see through covers, giving the most innocent look in the world. She licks her lips and pictures a lollipop in front of her and begins to lightly lick, playing with the tip of the lollipop. Draco clenches the sheets tight as Eve begins to act like a seductive teenager eating a popsicle., letting it tip her throat before pulling it out. Draco closes his eyes in pleasure as Eve continues, sucking harder, using her tongue as the most powerful weapon of his demise, whipping it into his head. Within minutes, he explodes in pleasure, expelling the prize, off eating a liquid center lollipop. Draco smiles as Eve resurfaces from the blanket with a gulp, before passionately kissing her sweet and tender lips.

Eve smiles and makes a pouting face and Draco learns he must return the favor. He gently runs his hand down her stomach, giving a light tickle before reaching the opening of a homemade cherry pie. Slyly slipping his fingers inside, making a clawing motion as her soft moans become mind-boggling. Draco continues as Eve begins to kiss his lips, nibbling the bottom lip, becoming the tease she is as the cherry pie begins to become moist and ready to pop to life. Eve moves slightly with his hand motion as she kisses him long and hard before the cherry pie bursts to life, expelling some of it sweet juices. Draco smiles and kisses Eve before licking his fingers, cleaning them from the slight mess he had made. Eve smiles, kissing him passionately, before the sounds of their darling Ericka ring through their ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the day has already begun for Jared and Hermione. Work has taken over most of their free time that could be used to relax, but ever since the death Jared has been up late into the night trying to solve the case. Fortunately Hermione was given a couple days off due to the loss of her friend, and well Jared has been given his vacation days early as well. Jared smiles as the smell of french toast slowly glided into his nose.

"I have to say, you make the best breakfast" Jared says smiling as Hermione sits down at the table with a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well someone has to cook, considering the last time you attempted it, you almost burnt down the damn house" She says teasing him as she takes another sip of her coffee. Jared smirks and laughs sarcastically before stand up and hugging her from behind. Hermione smiles, resting her hands on top of his, that lay on her stomach. Jared begins to seductively kiss her neck, lightly sucking her earlobe as she tilts her head, giving complete access. Jared takes advantage and continues, lightly sucking, created a bright red hickey. Hermione smiles, turning around in the chair kissing his lips, drugging him with kisses. The drug kicks in as Jared follows her to the couch, kissing her ever so gently that she utters a soft moan. Hermione wraps her arms around his neck kissing him, as a stray hand runs up her leg, making the moment more erotic by the second. Jared smiles before smothering Hermione in kisses, and _accidently_ his pants fall off. Not only that but Hermione's skirt has drifted down as well. Hermione smiles seductively and pulls him into her arms, urging the pelvic thrust as is begins. Her uttered soft moans grow louder and louder, as Jared's thrusts become the beat to their hearts, each pulsing motion of the hips made their hearts beat simotaneously. Hermione moans louder, pushing into his hips, making the pole dig deep into the penetrated ground. Jared smiles and begins to perspire, as they continues, bringing his long soda bottle to erupt form the pressure, releasing some white foam into the ground. Hermione smiles kissing his passionately and long, as Jared ear nibbles make the erotic moment last a life time.


	12. Inside the Beast

The sunlight shining high above the clouds pierced through Zander's window, disturbing his light slumber. He slowly arose, gaining his balance slowly, as the warmth from the sun rested upon his now bulging muscles. Groaning slightly, he stumbled forward grabbing a shirt and goggles along the way. Zander was never the type to own a gigantic mansion like the Malfoys have, he was the guy who bought an apartment and live there for the rest of his life if he had to. Yet again he was never one to make a commitment either, making most of his relationships end in a matter of months.

"God I need a drink" Zander said walking out his front door and heading towards the Hogshead. Ever since he moved into his apartment, he was instantly drawn to the Hogshead, it might have been the service or that one of the bartenders had caught his eye. He enters the Hogshead and taking his usual seat at the counter. A lovely brunette walks up to him, her hips moving slightly from side to side attracting his attention. She smiles, resting her arms onto the counter, as her shirt slightly reveals some of her chest.

"Can live without me can you Zander" She says smiling as her hands lightly rest upon his, gazing through his goggles into his sparkling pure bright blue eyes. Zander smirks as he pulls her close, replying with a gently kiss to the lips before she smile and hugs him tight.

"Well you may be the only reason I come here so often Aubrey" He says giving a slight smile before an obvious auror enters the room, eyeing Zander the whole time as he take his seat. Aubrey's eyes dart quickly toward the auror, giving Zander a head up about him.

"So where have you been the past couple day, out of town on business again" She says making him a fire whiskey, hoping he knows who is in the room. Zander smirks and takes a sip of his whiskey, as he gives a slight nod, letting her know that he knows.

"Shit...I forgot to tell you didn't, sorry I hope you didn't come to the apartment looking for me, the boss made me deliver the schedule and a report to one of our new employees we had just hired" He says trying to make it up as he talks, hoping the story sound believable. Aubrey frowns slightly as she leans over the counter, pulling his head in for a kiss.

"Well too bad you had to work, because you missed what would have been one hell of a night, but you could always make it up to me later on" She says lightly teasing his bottom lip, making a seductive wink as the auror walks out of the Hogshead, in a seemingly annoyed mood. Zander smiles as she strips off her apron and slides under the counter taking a seat next to him.

"So were you serious about me making it up to you tonight" Zander says turning his head towards her, with a slight grin on his face. Aubrey smiles seductively and gently runs her hand up his leg, making a slowly motion towards his crotch and pulls it slowly away. Zander's grin turn to a smirks as he drink some of his whiskey, knowing that this meant she was serious. Aubrey grabs his drink and finishes it before kissing him passionately.

"Well unfortunately sexy, I have to get back to work, so you better be at home tonight because I need it so bad" She says smiling as she slips under the counter once again, and arises with her apron on. Zander nods leaving some cash on the counter before exiting through the door. Inside his head he couldn't stop thinking about her, the only time he had felt like this was before he was wrongfully thrown into Azkaban only ten years ago


	13. Beyond Redemption

Memories of Abby and Ron flooded Jared's every thought as he walk swiftly down the streets of Hogsmead. The Hogs-Head was only a few feet ahead as a brute of a man walked out, staring coldly in Jared's direction as if his pupils where black abysses that would trap his attention for all eternity. They walked towards each other never breaking eye contacts, and something inside Jared changed, as if he instantly knew Zander was the one who murdered Abby.

"So they finally let you out Cage, it's a surprised really, ever since you murdered that muggle tens years ago" He said as Zander's muscles became tense, urging Jared to continue his taunting so he could end that little blemish he call a life once and for all. The crowd thats walked the streets quickly avoided close contacts with the two, as a great tension could be felt radiating from their bodies.

"Well not much you can do when the innocent are sent into a cell, and their hearts are turned to stone because one little pathetic auror fucked up and got you thrown into the cell thats you were force to live in for those years" Zander forced out as memories of his first days in Azkaban played in his mind. How he was beaten by aurors and inmates, tossed around like a piece of meat and used as a play thing. After those days something died in Zander's once pure heart as if a thick impenetrable layer of concrete was hardening over his heart. Jared smirks at Zander's comment as if the words were gibberish to him.

"Sounds like you are in denial, if I remember correctly you killed one of our aurors with a tea cup, not many innocent men could honestly think of killing a human being with such an innocent object" Jared states, Zander grins as if he was just slapped in the face. The tension grows more intense as everything around the two seems to melt away like a wall of paint being washed away from an overhead storm. In that moment Zander tried to side step Jared to get out of the way but Jared intervened. Now Zander grew angry, his fist clenched tight as it flew through the air making contacts with Jared's ribs.

"I told you once, I was an innocent man, now well I can't promise anything" He says leaving Jared on his knees as crowds of people clear a path for him, not out of his well being but of fear. The crowd quicky went onto their business, as Jared slowly arose to his feet, sweat gently dripping from his brow to the dirt street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking on her lonesome, Eve look through the windows of some shop that reside in Hogsmead. She watches crowds of people walk, almost without a care in the world as the scenery reveals Jared covered in dust standing in the middle. She sighs and shakes her head slightly, _What did he get himself into this time_, she thought to herself. Ths isn't the first time Eve has show up late to see Jared beaten up and dirty, it how they first met years ago. Jared was new to the neighborhood and well he accidently got into a fight with one of the school bullies. Basically Jared was beaten to a pulp and Eve found him hobbling home, and they've been friends ever since.

"So who did you piss of this time" She says playfully as Jared's head shot up at the sound of her voice. Back before Jared had met Hermione, he always had a big crush on Eve but never had the guts to tell her. It wasn't something that he really admitted often to people, especially if they were friends for so long, it would make it alittle awkward. Dusting off his clothes he smirked, trying to think of something less pathetic than, _I just pissed off a brute that was in Azkaban that could have eaten me for lunch._

" Well it's a funny story actually, I ran into someone and well we sorta had a disagreement" He said hoping she would use her keen sense of routing through bullshit. Fortunately for him, she didn't ask many questions and began to walk with him along the road. Ever since they had left school, they had never really been able to hang out as much as they used too. Maybe it was because they were both happily married to the loves of their lives, or that they didn't want people to think something was happening between them.

"Well at least you not dead, because I've had to deal with that too much lately" She said laughing slightly, masking the pain it brought her for finally admitting Abby was gone. Jared sensed something was wrong and nodded as they ducked out of Hogsmeads and towards the open field in front of the Shrieking Shack. Once they entered the are, she broke fell against a tree, breaking down into tears. Jared stood and watched unable to know what to do, he hugged her tight and pulled away, sitting down on a near by tree stump. Eve smiles slightly as she was hugged and she thought of how Draco had done the same, the night they had left the funeral.

"Eve I know how you feel, its been hard on all of us" Jared says pausing unable to finish his sentence as he pictures Ron's mangled body hanging from a tree, dead and lifeless. Eve suddenly goes from sad to angry as the words leave Jared's mouth.

"You have no fucking clue how I feel you git, I lost my best friend because someone blasted a hole threw her skull" She yell, now right up in Jared's face. Honestly she had no clue why she was yelling at him, he was trying to help her feel better and now she just exploded and was letting out all her anger and frustration built up over the years out. Jared just sta there in shock as she vented, in all the years he know Eve she had never snapped at anyone like this before.

"For all I know you killed her, because if I remember correctly a couple years ago you changed and started to beat the hell out of all your friends, like we were play things, you raped your own damn wife and you think that you could redeem yourself by apologizing for a few seconds" She finally was beginning to run out of fuel as Jared turned pale white and arose without an emotion of his face. Suddenly, Eve realized what she had done but stood in shock at what she had just done to him, _Why did I just do that, I know he wasn't being himself but why, _she thought to herself as Jared walked a few feet and stopped taking a deep breath. Eve walked forward slightly wanting to apologize but the words wouldn't come out when she opened her mouth, it was as if her conscience was finally just letting out how she felt for years.

"God I thought, well I thought I lived that little incident down but obviously I was wrong" He says unable to comprehend anything going on around him. Everything he knew began to fade as the weight of the world fell onto his shoulders. He slowly walked away from Eve, making little eye contact as his pale appearance continued. Eve stood still in shock at what had happened, hoping that it was all just a horrible dream as the clouds above begin to gently release rain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ginny sits on her porch, watching the water fall from the sky, hitting the grass gently making little puddles on the earth. The sun had fallen behind storm clouds, light thriving to escape and brighten the day. _Where the bloody hell is Harry, its not like I have all day to wait for him. Well even though I didn't plan on doing anything, but that doesn't matter, he should be over here, with his arms wrapped around me, making me feel as if I was the only girl in the world. _She pouted at the thought of having to wait a second longer for Harry, who was dreadfully late for their lunch date they had planned.


End file.
